dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Instructional Design and Seminar classes
The Instructional Design and Seminar in Production classes, or TVPR 466 and TVPR 464 respectively, are classes held during both fall and spring semesters at Ferris State University. They are two of three classes, along with Advanced Producing and Directing, offered as part of the "Senior Sequence" that is offered to near-graduating TV Production students. Simultaneously, all 11 members of Seminar and Design classes of Spring 2010 plus one more were enrolled in the Advanced Producing and Directing class. Relevance to Dozerfleet The Dozerfleet founder himself joined TVPR's 466 and 464 in January of 2010. As a result, many new articles and content on DozerfleetWiki are designed to document projects relevant to those classes and how they relate to the founder and to Dozerfleet as a whole. Said new content also serves as an aid to classmates of the founder's, as they seek to look up content from class without having to review actual videos just to find information. Instructors * Duane Weed (Instructional design) * Clayton Rye (Seminar) Students # Ben Wyman # David Stiefel # Dominique Gibbs # Eric Stacy # The K.A. # Lamarr English # Megan Barker # Nate Totten # Nick Blohm # Sara Potter # Tabby Young Crew positions The classes' attentions are divided primarily into devising content for student reels and for several instructional design-needy clients. The Design class in particular was divided into three teams, each one set to tackle a particular project. Students worked on their video reels for seminar individually. Instructional Design As stated above, there were three teams formed for Instructional Design. The first team consisted of Frank as a cameraman, Megan ans a writer, Tabby as a producer, and Eric as an editor. They decided to do their instructional video project on Wedgwood Christian Services. The second team, consisting of the Dozerfleet founder and classmates Dominique and Ben, took on the Ferris Dental Clinic's needs for a faculty instruction video. The third group; consisting of Lamarr, Nick, the K.A., and Sara; was told to decide by Thursday, January 21st, whether they were going to help out Newaygo's Habitat for Humanity or if they were going to lend aid to Elk Rapids Schools. Ferris Dental Main article: Ferris Dental promotional Team #2's project involved creating a demonstration video for Ferris' dental program, one that would demonstrate the usage of several tools and techniques so that both faculty and students could learn from it. The primary objective behind the department's need was to have a video demonstrating to faculty the best methods with which to teach students dental techniques. Wedgwood Christian Services Main article: Wedgwood promotional Frank, Megan, Tabby and Eric decided that their video would involve doing a promotional for Wedgwood Christian Services, a private organization that specializes in dealing with troubled teens. Special legal considerations were addressed for this project, such as the fact that teens' faces could not legally be shown on-screen. Elk Rapids vs. Newaygo Habitat for Humanity On Tuesday, January 19th, Elk Rapids Schools sent a representative to compete with the Newaygo branch of Habitat for Humanity for Lamarr, Nick, the K.A., and Sara's collective attention. Seminar Main article: Ferris State Live FSL is also a documentary, but it is composed of 28 minutes of material concerning mostly the sports programs on campus. Occasionally, something else that is not related to sports but which is nevertheless noteworthy and relevant is featured. The show is divided into three segments, with two 30-second commercials forming its borders. Reports * Weekly Discussion Question: Each student is assigned to weekly find a question from their books, and to answer that question via their own research on the topic. Replies were expected to be typed, and be a paragraph or two in length. * Professional Producer Review Paper: Also, a producer mentioned in the class' book was expected to be discussed in a report by each student in a 2-page paper. * Peer Evaluations: Students' assessments of each other's previous week's performances in-studio was expected. Category: Ferris State programs